


Prim and Proper

by SatuD2



Series: Crystal Drabbles [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: A(n eventual) collection of drabbles regarding Pearl, her fears and thoughts and motivations.





	Prim and Proper

It was a monstrous creature, huge and writhing, glimmering scales catching the light. They had been chasing it for days, it seemed. And it had been chasing them. A snapping bite, small sharp teeth leaving trails of thin bubbles in the water. A jab with her spear, slow and ungainly.

The chase was exhausting. The glow of her gem sometimes flickering with her flagging energy.

Finally, she had it cornered. Cold black eyes glaring at her, accusatory. A poof of smoke and she formed a bubble around the gem as it slowly floated down. And mourned a friend confirmed lost.


End file.
